sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Beach Getaway
Beaches - Orleanon: Caspar Wide white sand beaches are bordered by tall tropical trees, primarily pula, with thick underbrush save where maintained paths cut through. The strip of foliage is not wide, only a dozen meters or so, but serves well to create the illusion of seclusion along much of the beach. Rocky outcroppings line the shore, cut by wind and water into the pale cliffs and turning certain areas into clusters of small caves, many underwater at high tide. Depending on the level of the sea, many areas are secluded from those to either side with rocky outcroppings stretching out to, and often into, the water. To walk the beach along the length of Orlaenon requires an exceptionally low tide and no qualms about getting wet. Soft lapping waves roll off of pure blue sea to climb the sands and dampen them, turning them a rich buff shade. Small shells, sea creatures, and ocean-polished stones are few but lovely and nestle into the sand beneath the caress of the waves. Sea birds wheel and dip in the sunlight while the morning and evening are the domain of the cason hawks. Occasonally the water leaves something foul along the strand, but nature deals with its dispatch neatly. It is easy to see in this seaside paradise why Meditersar, spirit of the water, is celebrated throughout Orlaenon. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Caspar has transformed seemingly overnight as the presence of the New Republic recedes to be replaced by the Imperial entourage. Any people who claim allegiance to the Rebels or are members of the group itself are taken into custody and "disposed" of. Fleeing in the cover of shadows and dripping in sweat, Leo makes his way across the planet away from civilization. However, he is not alone as he continues to carry with him Ambrosia's daughter Gabi. In finally reaching a cave carved out by the sea, the man places his cloak down and the girl upon it before slumping to the ground himself. No doubt it's a long way to travel, hauling a 30 kilo child on one's back, but it is also a grueling journey for said child. She's stopped her tears hours ago, body no longer possessing the fluid to spare. Her eyes are now dried out, expression hollow. Still, despite the horrid experience that's just transpired, she isn't entirely checked out. "Thank you," she whispers softly as Leo sets her down and she pulls her bag around, clutching it to her belly. Scooting back against the limestone wall, she watches him intently for a moment, then..."we aren't going back, are we?" "I do not believe there is anywhere to go back to," replies Leo as his sapphire eyes watch the tired girl. Reaching into his belt and opening one of the pouches, he pulls out a small foodstuff package. Pulling out a small handful of the mixed dried food, he extends his open hand to the girl. Gabi returns her gaze to her lap and the remnant of life bundled therein. "I knew it wasn't a drill," she confides, snubbing a wannabe tear with her fist then reaching for the offered snack. "Momma never packs so much during our drills." Nibbling quietly for a few bites, she turns her attention to their immediate surroundings and draws a large, shaky breath. "Let's just pretend we're camping. I've done that before." A small grin tugs at the corners of Leo's lips as Gabi shows wisdom beyond her years. "I think that is a great idea. What sort of things do you have packed in your bag?" The man gestures to the object clutched tightly by the girl. "Maybe there is something in there we can use to have our camp-out." "Let's see..." Practicing a very grownup sigh that grownups make before doing life-changing things, Gabi tugs on the strings of the pack and opens its flap. Her brow, still furrowed in worry, tips to inspect the contents. One by one, she removes the items. The spherical, holo-pic 'frame' and music player is placed reverently aside first, next to the head of her blanket. A pair of pants, tunic, her rugged-gear sandals, and a...dress(?) are put to rest atop a pile of rubble she scrapes together hastily with her free hand and a foot. The dress, unfortunately, is sacrificed as a tarp on which to lay the other garments. Things to follow include an exceptionally modeled toy of the latest generation Y-wing fighter, complete with bells and whistles, a stuffed krayt dragon that looks as though it's been blasted by that Y-wing and patched several times, a package of rations, medipac and water purifier, some string, and a ... data chit? Gabi extends this last item to Leo, mouth screwed askew in deep thought. "I think this is supposed to be for you. She made it before we flew to Caspar with Captain Rasi. Money and stuff and..." Chewing her lip, the girl searches her memory a moment. "Nana's house!" Leo watches intently as each of the items is removed from the bag and arranged very neatly. Yet, like the girl, his interest is piqued with the appearance of the data chit. Extending his hand, he takes the metallic piece and rubs his fingers gently over it. As he opens another pouch and removes a small datapad, he asks, "What can you tell me about the krayt dragon?" "I dunno," Gabi shrugs and takes the worn toy into her arms. Keeping it safely there, she picks at a loose thread near its eye. "Dad gave it to me a long time ago, when I was four. Or three. I don't remember." Speaking of...she lets the vicious beast rest in her lap in favor of fiddling with the desktop projector. Within seconds, there's a spotty, spectral image of a tousled-haired man cheek-to-cheek with an infant. It flickers unreliably, jarred a bit by the action. "Was it one of your favorite toys?" Leo asks as he turns on the datapad and inserts the data chit. His eyes rest for a moment on the image that appears of an infant Gabi and her father. His gaze then travels down to the screen that was left by Ambrosia for him. "I guess so," the girl admits quietly, just beginning to suffer the struggle that plagues all preteens - distancing one's self from childish things. Reaching up to scratch at her bed-head, she pokes at the projector and it switches to an alternating display of a handful of family images. The information contained on the chit is a bit extensive. Some petty things, like favorite foods, quirks, a how-to guide of living with Gabi. Past that introduction, though, is the meat of it. Banking terminal numbers, passcodes, and an estimated balance of funds available for use. It is QUITE the padded nestegg. "In the event that I am no longer capable of caring for my daughter, these funds are to be allocated towards her general care, schooling, and also the maintenance of our Corellian home, address listed below. There is another dependent living at that address - my mother, Raina Aderanne. She is still in mental recovery from her decades spent working the Kessel mines, but has made great progress these past years, since her rescue. She presently resides with an in-home caregiver, during the months I'm away. She remains unfit to be a guardian for Gabi, but does enjoy time spent with her granddaughter. If you can get to it, the beachfront property is yours to use as needed during this time. Use discretion, when informing mother of these changes, as she does not always comprehend changes to her routine. Thank you, for your assistance during this grievous time. I have left a personal message for Gabi on her projector. Let her find it in her own time, and do not try extensively to shield her from the truth of what is happening. She is a smart girl, beyond years of her peers, when it comes to such matters. Also, on that note, kindly dismiss any reference she may (or not) make in regards to Tivadar being away on 'business'. At no time, would I expect his return, nor do I encourage this fantasy...I simply let her have hope. It has been nearly 7 years since his last flight, and contact. He is not a likely source for future guardianship, and is believed dead. Children have their ways of coping, of course, and...she'll dream what she will. I hope this is not the last contact I have with the Republic, but, if it is...it's been a pleasure. Please find safe keeping for my little girl." The man remains silent as he reads through the message, every word absorbed and retained. Then, without removing the chit from the datapad, he turns it off and places it back in his pocket for further reading. His attention is now fully on the girl. Picking up the Y-Wing, he kindly asks, "Do you like starships?" He'll find that Gabi's eyes are already locked upon him, tracking the path of that data pad with an intuitive stare. Darting her glance quickly away, she settles it over the Y-wing in his hands. "Yes," she sighs, slumping her chin onto her knees. "The captain who flew us here let me be copilot. Mom got mad, but it was okay. I know a lot about them. She says I have to wait until I'm thirty before she'll let me get one of my own, but then I'd be OLD, and what's the point? So she got me that. But it does do *some* cool stuff." Leo allows a gentle smile ease his expression as the girl begins to speak. "Thirty is it? I am sure she would never want me telling you this, but I use to be a pilot. While Captain Rasi worked the controls of a capital ship, I was a starfighter pilot. Only ever flew a Y-Wing once, since I preferred the speed of the A-Wing." Being a Jedi? Meh. A 5 on this girl's scale of 'cool' factor. Being a PILOT who happens to also use the Force and stuff? Gabi's eyes glint just a bit greener and she musters a shy smile. Leo just registered a firm 8. "That's what I want to be. We'll be too fast for anyone to catch." And the tears return. Just a little bit. Vision grown watery, she eases down onto her side, back to her rescuer, and fidgets with the ribbon on the discarded dress. "I'm tired. Can we go fishing in the morning?" "Of course," replies Leo as he sees that the intensity of the recent events have taken their toll on the girl. "We need to get all the rest we can." Taking the large cloak, he drapes it over the girl like a blanket and then moves to the entrance to the cave. Seated cross-legged, Leo closes his eyes and breaths in and out deeply, the Force pulsing about him as he grows in tune with it. The krayt dragon is put into its familiar stranglehold, Gabi closing her eyes to feign sleep, lying in silence under the cloak.